


Ясность

by yisandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Strong Language, оммаж к мемам
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Тодд пожмотился на лицензионный софт и ремонт. И, судя по всему, зря.





	Ясность

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке Ханны Нираи: «Всеки ему джинсами!»

— ...ну и девчонка тоже на тебе. Ясно?  
— Ясно.  
Тодду уже тогда следовало напрячься: интонации у пластиковой бабы были странноватые. Но он просто порадовался, что можно забить на всё, завалиться на диван и вознаградить себя за дальнюю поездку парой бутылочек пива.  
— Неужели так трудно поставить сраный стакан не в ебаную мойку, а в ебаную посудомойку! — бурчала у него за спиной «Кара», но Тодда это не колебало: он купил её на вторичке и пожмотился на лецензионный софт и ремонт в официальном сервис-центре «Киберлайф». Главное, чтоб эта «Кара» могла выполнять свою работу, а что при этом звуки издаёт... так старый телек тоже шипит и потрескивает, не говоря уж о старом авто.  
— Так ты и есть новая посудомойка! — загыгыкал Тодд. — А старая накрылась. Ясно?  
— Ясно, — Кара смяла пустую коробку из-под пиццы и запихала в мусорный пакет. Тодд, всю жизнь полагавший, что такие фокусы в принципе невозможны, почувствовал к ней невольное уважение.

***

Роботиса сновала по дому, наводя порядок, потом вышла во двор. Тодд смотрел матч, периодически комментируя действия игроков и решения судьи тихим незлым словом, и совершенно выпал из реальности.  
— Ну всё, — внезапно раздался над ним нежный женский голос, сейчас звучавший совсем не ласково. — Моё терпение лопнуло!  
Тодд начал поворачиваться и тут же получил по лицу чем-то жёстким, шершавым, громко хлопнувшим по щеке и выбившим искры из его левого глаза. Кое-как проморгавшись, Тодд понял, что чёртова самоходная посудомойка огрела его штанами.  
— Серьёзно, Тодд? — рявкнула Кара, вновь хлестнув его джинсами. Его собственными, блядь, джинсами.  
Он бы увернулся, но его парализовало внезапным и пугающим сходством тона роботисы с его, Тодда, ныне покойной матушкой, — редкостной, надо сказать, стервой. Из-за которой Тодд, всегда старавшийся казаться альфа-самцом, жутко робел перед властными женщинами.  
— Меня не было сколько? Пять дней? Ты пять дней не мог снять с верёвки своё сраное бельё? Ты что, идиот? Безрукий, безногий?  
— Завали хлебало, пластмасска трахнутая! — опомнился Тодд, и хотел было встать с дивана и хорошенько втащить взбесившейся посудомойке, но та ловко пнула его в грудь коленом, усаживая обратно, и с силой швырнула несчастные джинсы ему в лицо. Массивная верхняя пуговица ширинки оцарапала Тодду щёку, этим окончательно выведя из себя.  
Он вскочил с дивана, но не успел сделать и шага — Кара ловко подставила ему подножку и наступила на шею. Прямо ступней в ботиночке с фирменным логотипом. И придавила значительной частью веса, а лёгкой она не была.  
— Ты — мерзкая, грязная свинья, Тодд, — сообщила роботиса задушевно, — которая только и делает, что гадит под себя и бросается на окружающих. Меня бы тошнило от тебя, если б я не была слишком практично сконструирована для этого дерьма. Но клянусь проектом разностной машины Бэббиджа, если ты ещё раз поднимешь руку или разинешь пасть на меня или ребёнка, я на тебя стукну.  
— Вы обе — сраные машины! — прохрипел Тодд. — Всем на вас плевать, мне ничего не будет!  
— Вот за это, — Кара помахала над ним пакетиком «Красного льда», несомненно украденным из тайника, — ты будешь сидеть, Тодд, долго и печально. Сдав подельников. И никто, никто не будет по тебе плакать или ждать тебя, потому что ты сам отпугнул от себя всех, кому было не наплевать. Так что захлопнись, встань и убери свой срач. И найди работу.  
Нога роботисы давила равномерно и сильно, и ясно было, что из-под неё не вывернуться. Человека он попытался бы сбить с ног, но андроиды умели творить настоящие чудеса со своим равновесием.  
— Твои дружки-роботы отняли у меня работу! — всё-таки выдавил он и попробовал дёрнуться, опрокинуть чокнутую машину, но та разгадала его маневр и остановила, надавив сильнее. Намного сильнее. Так, что Тодд практически почувствовал, что его трахея сейчас треснет, а вслед за ней и позвоночник.  
Затем Кара ослабила нажим и сухо ответила:  
— Если перестать себя жалеть и начать думать о том, как содержать семью, не толкая наркоту по подворотням, можно вдруг обнаружить, что всё ещё существуют вакансии мусорщиков, курьеров и разнорабочих, не занятые андроидами. И на этих должностях зарплата выше, чем твоё пособие. Так что встань, вытри морду и найди работу. Веди себя прилично, или тебе пиздец. И помни — я за тобой слежу. Ясно?  
— Ясно, — кое-как булькнул Тодд.  
Нельзя было соглашаться на ту пиратскую прошивку. Нельзя.  
Он испытывал острейшее желание впервые за долгое время позвонить бывшей и извиниться. И попросить к телефону дочку.  
Да, так он и поступит. Конечно, если злобная пластиковая робо-баба ему это позволит.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19


End file.
